Hey Greece, Japan likes me more than you
by frukforever
Summary: Greece is taking a nap when some certain annoying Turkish man comes to visit. Later Japan appears and saves the day! Crappy summary is crappy. This is just some short Giripan story... R


Heracles let out an irritated growl, stretching his arms before getting out from his comfortable bed. He walked to the door, opening it and frowning slightly as he saw the man behind him.

"Hi, Greece!" All too familiar Turkish voice said. There was a devilish smirk on Sadiq's lips.

"Hi Turkey. What do you want?" Heracles asked, his normally lazy and sleepy voice sounding harsh as always when he spoke with Sadiq.

"I just wanted to come and visit. Oh, and remind you that Japan likes me more than you", came the answer, the Turkish man's smirk widening.

"That's not true! Japan is my good friend!" Heracles protested, letting out a little sigh. How many times they had to go through this pointless fight?

"But you want to be more than a friend with Japan, don't you?" Sadiq said, his eyes gleaming as he got an opportunity to tease the other one. Heracles gave a very small nod.

"Well, then there's some bad news for you; Japan is already dating me!"

At that sentence, Heracles' eyes widened in disbelief. "No… You are lying."

"I'm not, Greece. Japan even told me how much he hates you", Sadiq said with an evil snicker escaping his lips.

"What…? No. Japan doesn't hate me!"

"Oh he doesn't? Then why did he tell me how disgusting it is when you are always sleeping? How he hates you country and your stupid history?" Sadiq's snicker turned into laugh, sending shivers of fear and disgust down Heracles' spine.

"That's not true…" The Grecian said weakly, falling down to sit on the floor, leaning his back against a wall.

"But it is. Japan told me that he loves me."

"He didn't…"

"He did. I proposed him right then and there and he said yes!"

"No… You are lying." Heracles wanted to deny it, but still he believed Turkey's every word. He had been stupid. He had thought that there might be something between him and Kiku… Big, salty tears escaped Heracles' eyes and he covered his face with his hands, not wanting Sadiq to see him crying.

There was again Turkey's evil laugh.

"Tears will not change anything! We have secretly dated each other for years now… It was good that Japan told me that he loves me, I was already planning to propose him", Sadiq said, smirking.

"Stop… I don't want to hear."

"I bet you want. It's so sweet feeling when Japan grabs my collar to pull me down into a passionate kiss, when he sits on my lap when we watch a romantic movie, when we are sleeping in the same bed and I'm holding him on my arms…", Sadiq said, enjoying when he saw Heracles crying even more.

"And Japan's lips; they are so soft, so delicious, so talented-"

"Excuse me?"

Sadiq turned around as he heard the voice behind him.

"Oh hi, Japan", Sadiq said with a smirk. Heracles hugged his knees onto his chest, hiding his face into his knees.

"What was that about my lips, Turkey-san?" Kiku asked, crossing his arms and blushing.

"Oh nothing, my love, I was just telling Greece about our relationship."

"What...?" Kiku's eyes widened and he looked at Heracles, noticing that he was crying. He kneeled down on the floor and placed his hand on Heracles' shoulder.

"Don't cry, Greece-san, please."

"But I have to… I don't want… you two to get married", the Greek said between his sobs. Kiku's eyes widened yet again and he stared at Turkey.

"Turkey-san, what have you told to Greece-san?" Kiku asked, his voice sounding a bit angry.

"… I got to go." Sadiq said quickly and then rushed away.

As Kiku and Heracles were alone, Kiku let out a little sigh and then wrapped his arms around the crying man.

"Heracles, I'm not getting married with Turkey-san", Kiku said softly.

Heracles' tears slowly stopped as he felt the Japanese's arms around him and heard him calling him by his human name.

"So… He was lying…", Heracles said and then stayed quiet for a moment.

"Then… Was he lying when he said… that you like him… more than me?"

Kiku blushed and nodded.

"Hai. I… I like you much more than him." He slowly leaned closer, pressing his lips against Heracles' cheek.

Heracles smirked and turned his head, capturing Kiku's lips into a loving kiss.

And the Japanese didn't pull away.


End file.
